Loving you, here and now
by RavenStars
Summary: Who needs forever when now is just as promising?


The smell of incense and lavender roses calmed her and the mid morning sun gave her the courage she needed. Sharon O'Dwyer soon-to-be Mrs. Flynn, needed some courage. She's been there before, only last time she was excited and had great expectations. Now she was nervous and afraid to expect anything. Sure, Andy wasn't Jack and she wasn't a 21 year old ignorant about life, love and loss, but her heart was still pounding in her chest. She felt weird, good weird and that made the whole moment even weirder as she stood alone in the sacristy. Wearing a below knee, boat neck, ¾ sleeves bright lavender chiffon silk wedding gown paired with moon grey silk stilettos, a filigree pin holding her loose bun, she was a vision. Andy was tearing the rug in the other sacristy, taking deep breaths and trying hard not to sweat through his bright lavender shirt and his three-piece moon grey wedding suit. His marriage to Sandra was a favor to his and her mother because they both wanted grand kids. He and Sandra were crazy about each other, but the passion got lost between his night shifts and her late night nursing, dirty diapers and his blood spattered uniform shirts. They weren't kids when they married but their idea of marriage was childish. Sandra turned up to be the grown up in that relationship and Andy felt lonely and useless. Now, some 20 years and a couple of hundreds of AA meetings later he had finally grown up and was ready to be a husband. Not because having kids was out of the equation; he finally figured out what he needed. And he needed her; his gorgeous, smart, sassy, funny and shy Sharon. The woman who made him a better man. He prayed, like never in his life, for the strength to always be her shelter and to never forget that even superwomen like Sharon need superheroes of their own, no matter how resistant is the glare or the smile they keep hiding behind.

-Are you serious about this?-Provenza walked into the room trying to loosen up his tie. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was really touched when Andy asked him to be his best man.

-Like a heart attack- Andy chuckled and his friend's face changed from annoyed to angered in a second.

-Listen, goofball. Don't you ever pull that sh… If you ever make Sharon cry again I will personally make sure you end up six feet under. And if you tell her this, I'll break your legs…She's the best thing that ever happened to you and you will treat her like a queen. Am I making myself clear?- Provenza glared at his friend, poking him in the chest.

-Yes, sir. Thank you for your affectionate blessing- Andy gave his best friend a bear hug.

-Oh, brother…-Provenza snorted and patted Andy on the back-Let's go. This suit is killing me-he sighed.

-Ready? Oh, my…-Gavin came for Sharon and teared up.

-I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? I've been here, I've done this. It's just a ceremony, right?-Sharon smiled nervously.

-No, it's not. You're marrying an equaly nervous man who's also been here and done this. Unlike the last time you've been here this time both spouses know that marrying someone doesn't mean giving them only your heart but also your hopes and trust. And it means a lot to both of you that the He gave you a second chance at love. That's a lot of pressure and being nervous is normal, but I'm not the least bit worried about you and Andy- Gavin smiled.

-You're not?-Sharon quirked her eyebrow.

-Tale as old as time, my darling-Gavin sighed-You two have been enemies, frenemies, best friends and lovers about to become spouses. Your relationship's went through all the phases of a classic love story. Come to think of it, you two kind of digust me- he kissed her hand smiling.

-We've been through a lot and most of it was my fault with my ''taking things slow'' and putting Rusty first when he could take care of himself just fine. Guess I was just testing Andy and I'll never do that again. From now on I'll just love him- she took a deep breath.

-You've always loved a good challenge. And a good looking one in this case-he winked.

-Shall we?- Sharon took her bouquet of lavender roses and baby's breath and put her hand on his forearm.

-Dear God- Andy's jaw dropped seeing his future wife walking down the aisle. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Everything and everyone dissapeared when her eyes locked with his and all that matter was the fact that they'll be united and blessed before men, God and whatever force drew them together. The ceremony was short and sweet, sealed with an Irish blessing and a kiss that made the guests applaude the bride and groom. The wedding venue was a spaceus redecorated old city hall with arches and a double staircase foyer, lit with string lights and set up with round tables circling a spaceous dance floor. Sharon and Andy came down the staircase to the first beats of James Arthur's ''Certain things'' and slow danced into the first day of the rest of their life as Mr. and Mrs. Flynn.

-Thank you- Andy whispered into her hair, holding her hand in his over his heart.

-What for?- Sharon smiled puzzled.

-Walking into my life in those black stilletos. Fighting me on everything you could. Making a decent man out of me- Andy numbered.

-Forgive me-Sharon took a deep breath.

-What for?- he smiled.

-Making you feel you weren't good enough of a cop sometimes. Making you wait for me to move on, heal, realize you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've tested your patience to be sure you love me. I'll never do that again-she looked guilty and sorry. Andy answered with a kiss that made Sharon moan.

-I was a handful too- he smiled when Sharon poked him in the chest.

-So, we're cool?-Sharon wrinkled her nose and made him giggle.

-We're cool- Andy smiled and held her close.

-May we cut in?- Rusty and Nicole surprised them and Andy and Sharon nodded.

-Congratulations, Dad. Happiness looks good on you- Nicole winked at her father.

-Thank you, sweetie. I really…-he stopped because he didn't know if he should say it.

-You really love Sharon. I know. I can tell and I'm happy for you. And you don't have to be afraid I'll be offended if you say it. You and Mom just weren't right for each other-Nicole nodded.

-But we had you and your brother and that's why I'll always be thankful to your mother. I'm happy she found happiness- Andy slumped his shoulders.

-And she's happy for you. I'm glad you both finally grew up-Nicole teased them.

-I just wish your brother could be here-Andy sighed.

-He tried, but they're sailing out tomorrow morning. He doesn't know how long he'll be gone but he sends you this - Nicole gave him a card and Andy teared up reading it.

-Thank you, sweetie- Andy put it in his pocket.

-How do you feel, Mrs. Flynn?- Rusty asked dancing with his mother.

-Excited, relieved, happy-Sharon blushed.

-I can tell-Rusty smiled-I know I wasn't always nice to Andy and it took me a long time to accept him but…-it was Rusty's time to blush.

-What?- Sharon tilted her head.

-I guess I just started accepting you as my mother and I wanted all of your attention to myself and then Andy showed up and I was a typical jelaous brat- Rusty shook his head and his look melted Sharon's heart.

-Rusty, that was a completely legit reaction- Sharon smiled.

-Did you just say legit?- Rusty snort giggled.

-Guess I did- Sharon smiled-Anyway…I understand why you've acted the way you did and I have something to tell you- she nodded- I love you and no one and nothing can change that. Not even the fact that you're moving in with Gus-Sharon surprised him.

-I didn't want to bring it up today and worry you or ruin your day-Rusty felt guilty for not telling her he finally said yes to Gus.

-I know and I'm not mad. Thank you for saying this is my day. Once again, no matter where you are or how many people we invite into our lives you, Ricky and Emily are my kids. I love you, and sometimes feel an urge to strangle you with equal passion. That will never change-Sharon sighed.

-Love you too, Mom- Rusty stepped back so Ricky could cut in.

-You're happy. I love that. And I love you, Mom- her son gave her a peck on the cheek.

-I love you too. Thank you for doing whatever it is you and your sister did to help this happen- Sharon smiled.

-You deserved it and we had to somehow make amends for being brats all of these years and taking Dad's side. It was easier to stand by someone acting equally childish-Ricky smiled.

-He's your father. You had the right to be angry and miss him. I just thought limiting his visits would be the best way to protect you and your sister from dissapointment-Sharon smiled appologetically.

-You did good, Mom. Emily and I will always be thankful for that. We wish nothing but the best for you and after an extent and detailed investigation we came to the conclusion that there is reasonable doubt Andy could be what's best for you-he kissed his mother's forehead.

-Thank you, Major Crimes juniors- Sharon teased-Good job.

-Well, you are by default our immediate supervisor- Ricky rolled his eyes and got serious.

-Jack?-Sharon froze seeing him standing in the foyer. She saw Andy approaching him and almost ran to meet her ex and new husband.

-What are you doing here?- she asked, trying not to give him the satisfaction of ruining her wedding day.

-I told him to come-Andy wrapped his arm around her waist-We had a long talk and Jack asked if there was anything he could do for us or you- he kissed her temple.

-I came to appologize and wish you all the happiness in the world. I really mean that, Sharon. You were a great wife and an amazing mother. That should've meant something to me, but it's been established and medically confirmed that I am one selfish, self-centred jerk. I think I actually have that in written somewhere. I know I can't turn back the time and I can't forgive myself for making you cry when I was around. Thank you for having my children, they're the only good thing I've ever done. Thank you for giving me a chance to do something good in this life. I am sorry I've taken you for granted. I should've told you a long time ago how amazing you are and how I didn't deserve you. I know you'll be loved and taken care of. Andy is the right guy for you. That's why I'll have an occasional jelaous outburts and make snappy comments. Ex husband's prerogative- he smiled-Congratulations you two. Be happy- Jack nodded and left.

-What? I didn't force him to come today-Andy smiled.

-What did you two talk about?-Sharon tilted her head.

-It was just guy talk, princess-Andy took her to the dance floor.

-You gloated, haven't you?-Sharon rolled her eyes.

-A bit-Andy chuckled.

-So, my husband and my ex huband are all good?-she snorted.

-Nope. We hate each other's guts, we just agreed we'll behave when you're around because there is one thing we both like- he swirled her into his arms.

-What is that?- Sharon frowned.

-Seeing you happy- Andy whispered and kissed her sweetly. Sharon didn't like public displays of affection, but this time she deepened the kiss and Andy pulled her closer. It was sweet and greeted with an applause.

-Why, Mrs. Flynn I believe I've corrupted you- he whispered softly.

-And now you're stuck with me for the rest of your life-she sighed.

-I can't wait- Andy smiled.

-Ok, you guys need to get going- Emily smiled and winked at Andy.

-Go where?- Sharon frowned.

-Your clothes are on the bed upstairs and your bags are packed and in the -Emily rushed them.

-Andy?- Sharon crossed her arms and gave him a Darth Raydor glare.

-Can you walk and be adorable, we really should get going- Andy gently pushed her up the stairs and Sharon narrowed her eyes at him.

-Start talking, mister-she pretended to be mad at him but he saw a smile playing in the corners of the lips he just had to kiss.

-I made reservations for a weekend at Lake Tahoe some weeks ago and we couldn't go so I thought we could have a mini honeymoon. I know you said you don't want to go anywhere, but it's peaceful and calm out there and it's only an hour away by plane in case something happens. And even if it does Provenza won't call us because he'll be busy bossing the team around – Andy stopped smiling seeing Sharon's eyes turning emerald green-Princess, I just wanted to have you all to myself, just…-he gave up on explaining and stopped buttoning up his shirt.

-You are…-Sharon stepped closer-the best husband in the world-she pulled him into a deep kiss and Andy had to use all of his mental strenght to let her go.

-You're not mad at me?-he nuzzled her nose.

-This time- she kissed him playfully.

-Phew…that was close- he chuckled when she threw a cushion at him-Let's go- he led her downstairs.

-Congratulations, Sharon. I don't have the slightest idea what made you fall for this guy, but thank you for making my best friend so happy-Provenza hugged her and Sharon gave him a peck on the cheek. Saying bye to everyone they drove to the airport and as the clock struck midnight they entered a secluded cabin overlooking Lake Tahoe shimmering under a vaxing moon and starry sky. Andy smiled to Sharon's face as she opened the terrace door and her eyes beamed looking at the stars and the lake.

-Andy, this is…I'm speechless-she smiled when he leaned her into his chest wrapping his arms around her.

-So am I- he whispered into her neck and she shivered. And swallowed a smile and kissed the spot just below her ear feeling Sharon unwillingly arching her back and slowly bucking her hips to his. The doctor cleared him for amorous duties some weeks ago, but he knew Sharon was still worried so he decided their first time after his heart attack would be on their wedding night. Sharon remembered his words and now she was shivering at the thought of feeling Andy's hands and lips on her body and him inside her. She missed him and as much as he did her and he missed her a lot. Laying next to her in the morning, with her back pressed to his chest as she'd stretch like a kitten before waking up was pure and utter hell for him. She'd appologize when he'd react and promise no to do it again, but she'd forget and repeat her morning routine the next day. He could've just turned away every morning but then again no. He wanted to feel her curves against him and he needed that sweet scent of her honey and lavander shampoo, invading his nostrils when he'd pull her closer. And there it was again now as he trailed kisses from her neck to her collar bone. She turned in his arms and bit her lip before she kissed him passionately and left him speechless.

-I was about to say the same thing- he smiled and took her inside.

-Really?-Sharon smiled as he led her to the bedroom.

-I agree, you should put on that thing Andrea and Gavin bought you-he smiled to her blushing face.

-How did you…?-Sharon's face was turning from bright pink to crimson red and she covered her eyes with her palm.

-Don't worry, the guys got me something too- he snorted.

-Should I be worried?-Sharon wrinkled her nose.

-I'll show you mine if you show me yours- he wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

Running her fingers over the delicate fabric of a light blue knee length robe she loosely tied on her hips Sharon took a deep breath. The robe and a matching strap nighty were tasteful and complimented her curves. She ran fingers through her hair and walked back into the bedroom.

-Have mercy- Andy silently whispered finally seeing his wife emerge out of the bathroom. She was so beautiful, the freckles under her eyes on full display now that her makeup was gone, her hair cascading down her shoulders as she walked to him and her wedding night attire perfectly cupping her breasts and hips.

-Yours is better- she smiled eyeing him dressed in a plain black cotton sleeping pants and a black cord t-shirt perfectly outlining his muscled arms and firm chest.

-I'd switch, but I didn't shave my legs- Andy made her giggle and she loved him for it-I think it's only fair we get rid of our presents. They served their purpose- he slowly untied her robe and let it slide off of her shoulders. The straps of her nighty followed and she hissed to the feeling of cold breeze against her skin.

-God, you're beautiful- Andy ran the backs of his hands down her arms and slid his palms up to the sides of her breasts. Sharon felt a spark in the pit of her belly rising into a full-blown fire. She needed the skin on skin touch and without him realizing when or how Andy's new pajama ended up on the other side of the room. Sharon stepped into his arms and as on cue they stripped out of the last piece of their clothes, never breaking a hungry kiss.

-I like your new nighty. It matches the carpet-Andy looked over to the pile of silk clothes on the floor, making Sharon giggle. She got serious when he locked his eyes with hers and nested between her thighs. A gentle brush of their lips grew into a heated kiss that they broke only because they suddenly needed to breathe. Sharon trailed kisses from his chest to the scar on his neck, claiming Andy hers and it melted his heart. In her eyes he saw fear mixed with yearning and kissed her deeply, softly kneeding her breasts until his palms were replaced by his lips. Gently scratching his scalp Sharon pulled him into a kiss and softly whimpered rolling her hips to his.

-Hi- he smiled and slowly slid inside her, watching her shiver and gently throw her head back. She'd always do that before fully enveloping him and it was the most sensual thing Andy ever experienced.

-Hi-Sharon whispered studying her husband's face. All she could see was love and lust and it was enough and too much at the same time. Her calves and his thighs tangled, locking their bodies into a rythm of passionate thrusts and deep kisses, muffled moans and silent growls. They took their sweet time and patience paid off. The stars in the sky were mere dust next to the ones Sharon saw riding her high, whimpering and writhing under the comfortable weight of Andy's body. Losing her breath and every coherent though, except the one of Andy loving her, Sharon lost herself in a tide of tingling heat consuming her from head to toe. Free from any inhibition she did unspeakable things to Andy, slipping through his fingers like a ballerina and playing her fingers over the small of his back, causing explosions of that sweet tingling feeling in every cell of his body. He thought he could hold it together until she softly cried out his name. His brakes irretrievably broke, one by one, and he gripped the headboard twitching his hips frantically, bringing Sharon to another climax before he spilled himself inside her with a deep growl. Panting, their hearts drumming in their ears, they held onto each other for dear life.

-You've been holding back-Sharon smiled.

-So have you-Andy kissed her when she blushed.

-I didn't want to hurt you-Sharon bit her lip.

-And I didn't want to scare you- Andy propped himself on his forearm.

-Well, I'm not scared-Sharon straddled his hips.

-And I'm more than fine-Andy pulled her into a deep kiss. Breaking it for air Sharon laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart for a moment.

-I'm here. I'm ok. We're married…Ok, now I understand your concern about my health - he puffed away and laughed when Sharon sat up in his lap and threw a pillow at him – Whatever happens, know I love you- he pulled her back into his arms.

-I love you too-Sharon hid her face in the crook of his neck-Whatever happens-she whispered before she finally fell asleep. They were there, they were married and they loved each other. No promises of a forever were needed. After all, who needs ''forever'' when ''now'' was just as promising?


End file.
